The Salvatore's Christmas Party
by Bandit of the Night
Summary: Stefan wants to have a Christmas party to celebrate. Damon not so much, its not the holiday blues that has him down though. Rating for later chapters. Pairings: S/K, J/B, F/S, K/E


**This story is connected to my story_ The__ Mikaelson's Halloween Party_. It is sort of a second part, but with the Salvatores and not Mikaelsons. It just depends on how you read it and take it into your point of view. Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

"So tell me again why we're throwing this stupid party." "Because Damon it's Christmas and people do more than just put on some Christmas song and drink until they pass out in front of the fire."

"Well those people are just have realized how much fun my Christmas can be." Damon said looking at Stefan's guest list. "No, those people haven't realized it because your Christmas is pathetic. Stefan said continuing with writing invitations.

"Plus you'll get to see Elena and how she is doing in her pregnancy." "You think I want to see Elena while she has some hybrid slash vampire slash werewolf slash human who the Hell knows baby in her! You know of all things that piss me off, Klaus is the God damn father. So excuse me if I prefer not to see the woman I love in the arms of another man.

"Get over her Damon I did, I'm with Katherine now and couldn't be happier." "Yeah Damon, listen to your brother." Katherine purred leaning over Stefan's shoulder with her arms loosely encircle his neck. "Uh... No thanks! I think I'll just find someone who appreciates getting drunk since you don't." "Wait, can you drop by the Gilberts' and Mikaelsons'." "Whatever." Damon said snatching the invitations.

Damon was driving down the road when he saw the one house he hated most in Mystic Falls come into view. As he started to remember what happened at that house his temper started to rise, so he took some calming deep breaths as he knocked. There was lots of movement so he knew there were people inside.

Then the door opened to the alpha hybrid himself. "Damon Salvatore what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus asked with a fake smile. "I'm just here to give you... "Who is it Klaus?" Said a voice Damon would recognize anywhere so he tried to leave. "Damon!" He stopped and turned to be met with Elena.

"Hi Elena." Damon said awkwardly as Elena leaned into Klaus with his arm at her hip. "Why are you here?" "Just dropped by for a visit and this, I hope you come." He said not being able to be rude to Elena.

She took the envelope and thanked him. "Well I got to go give Jeremy his." "Ok, Bye Damon." Elena said shutting the door to be met with a group of Originals but only one caught her eye, the cross armed raised eyebrows Klaus.

"What?"

"What was that about?" "Nothing, he just gave me this." Elena said holding up the envelope. "Open it!" Rebekah shouted. Elena did as she was told and opened the envelope to reveal the invitation. "Well, what is it?" "an invite to a Christmas party. "Read it out loud." Klaus said.

_Dear Mikaelsons',_

_You have been invited to _

_the Salvatore's ugliest Christmas sweater party._

_We hope to see you there and Merry Christmas._

_Sincerely,_

_Damon & Stefan Salvatore_

"Oh Bekah you should go, you have plenty of ugly sweaters upstairs in your closet." Kol said. Rebekah lunged towards Kol causing Elijah to grab Rebekah by the waist. "Let me go Elijah!" "If I do will you attake Kol?" " release me!" Elijah let his sister go and as he expect she lied and ran after Kol upstairs.

"We're not going to that party." Klaus told Elena as his siblings fought upstairs. "What! Why not?" "Did you not see how Damon acted today? He still loves you Elena, it's plain as day to see."

"Damon and I are just friends so if you don't want to go I'll go alone or with Kol, Finn, Elijah or Rebekah." "No way! If you go I go!" "Ok then I'll go get Rebekah and we'll go shopping for an ugly sweater." Elena walked upstairs into Rebekah cutting off Kol's air with him pinned to the wall. "Bekah get off him he's not worth it!" She looked over her right shoulder at Elena and asked why should she not make him suffer awhile longer. "Because we are going shopping that's why."

Rebekah's hand instantly fell from Kol's neck. He took a huge gasp and sat down. "Thanks Elena, you just saved me from my sister choking me to death." "Don't thank her I'm going to get you, but first we must shop." The two women left for Mystic Fall's only mall across town to buy the worst sweaters they could find for the party.

Meanwhile back on the other side of town Damon had just walked in the Gilbert home to see it empty so he sat the invite to the party on the kitchen table and headed for the door when Jeremy came downstairs. "So are you like breaking into people's house now undetected since vampires don't make any noise?" "No, I came to bring you this stupid invitation." Damon said showing him the envelope.

"Thanks, but why didn't you just E- Vite me?" "That's a damn good question, why don't you call Stefan and ask him. This was his idea after all." Damon mumbled as he left for the Grill.

* * *

**There's the first chapter hoped you liked it and reviews are kindly accepted. Next chapter Rebekah and Elena go shopping for their sweater and run into a mystery person. [YOUR CHOICE] POLL ON PROFILE GO VOTE!**


End file.
